Step Up Next Generation
by FallingStar5027
Summary: Diana Asa, daughter of Andie and Sean Asa, has joined the school of New World School of Arts in Miami, Florida. She faces new challenges everyday on how to live up to her parent's big foot steps. There is going to be friends, crushes, and enemies who want to make her life a living hell. Rated M due to language.
1. Prologue

Andie Asa POV

The pain is excruciating. Who knew giving birth would be so hard? Who would've thought that _I_ would be giving birth? A scream of utter pain ripples through my body and escapes through my mouth without my consent.

"I know baby," A soothing voice whispers in my ear, "It's almost out." Instantly I know who it is who is whispering to me. The one who got me knocked up, my husband, Sean Asa. He takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. This must be the third time he has passed out from all the blood and woke up to my screams. Plus every time he squeezes, I reciprocate my own squeeze and nearly break his hand.

My pants echo through the hospital room, and suddenly I'm not the only one screaming. A high pitched scream of an infant fills my ears. At first, I think that it's only in my head but it slowly gets louder and the feeling in the uterus is no longer as full. I furrow my eye brows in confusion as a wave of ecstasy passes through my body and my panting slows, the pain dulls out, and the high pitch scream is still there.

It's over.

"She's beautiful Andie," Camille said as she stared at down at the baby.

"Just like her mother," Sean says breathless like e was the one who just gave birth. Yeah you better start sucking up now you ass, you caused me years' worth of dance muscle and you act like it's not your fault. My mind keeps reeling about how to make my husband pay until a pink bundle is in my arms. The sudden presence of everyone in the room vanishes as I look down at my baby girl.

Slowly I move the edge of the blanket so I can see her cute face. My heart literally stops when I see that she has her eyes closed and her breathing is coming out rather fast which I know isn't normal.

"Sean . . . ," I say shakily scared.

"Oh my god. NURSE!" he yells over his shoulder as he too see's what is happening. It all happens in slow motion, a skinny nurse walks into the room and takes my baby out of my hands and runs out of the room as I yell out to her. Sean and Moose hold my shoulders down while Camille runs out with tears running down her eyes.

In what felt like eternity the nurse came back . . . but without my baby. She dares to come back without giving my baby back to me, she had better hope that they can hold me down.

"Forgive me," she says while bowing, "But it was necessary to take her so we could save her."

"Save her from what?" Moose asked while glaring at her.

Oh no, get in line buddy if you want to have a crack at her.

The nurse shuffles uncomfortably under his gaze and sighs before mumbling something that just about froze my whole world. "She has chronic lung disorder."

Chronic Lung Disorder.

"Oh Andie," Sean whispers, "What did I do?"

"It's nothing serious." The nurse assured us.

"How is Chronic Lung fucking Disorder not serious?!" I screamed at her. She looked at me for a moment before looking down.

"She just needs a high-calorie formula that she needs to take daily and when she gets too old for the formula she needs to go on aerosol therapy," she whispered out, "other than that she is like any other child but she'll just have a harder time breathing but she'll grow out of that."

A wave of relief flows through my body as her news gives me hope. Tears start to make a reappearance.

"Can I see her?" I asked quietly, so is unlike my usual loud and confident self. A smile appears on Sean's face as he sits down on my hospital bed. Moose slides down the wall onto the floor and puts his hands into is curl dark brown hair. The nurse seems to understand our urgency to see my baby as she whips out of the room and brings her back.

She has small traces of an IV puncture and bracelet on her arm. Not once did she cry out when I held her in fact she did the opposite, she snuggled up to me as she was in my arms. Sean looked over my shoulder as she breathed slowly and evenly. His arms found themselves around my waist and around our baby girl, our very own princess. She seemed to know of his presence too because she wiggled her tiny hand from out of the blanket onto his thumb and squeezed.

He yawned in my ear as I moved over so he could lay on the bed with us. Not even two seconds after getting comfortable, Sean and I looked to the door as Camille comes through the door with her little baby in her arms. Little Duncan Wyatt Alexander. He has a little tuft of dark hair on is head but it barely compares to his baby blue eyes shining with mischief. His little two teeth smile looks more like a smirk to me day by day.

"Is she okay?" Camille asks as she makes a B-line towards Moose while keeping direct eye contact with us. I give her a soft smile and nod. A heavy weight falls limp beside me causing me to direct my attention to the figure. It's Sean. Poor baby, he had to watch in horror as his loving adoring wife gives birth to his first, possibly last, child. Notice the sarcasm. I look down to the little angel in my arms and think back to the labor.

How can such a small little thing, cause so much pain and resort from such a painful struggle. Although the cause of her even existing was very satisfying, the aftermath sure hell wasn't. But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that she is here in my arms, beautiful and healthy.

"What's her name?" Camille and Moose asked in unison. Do they plan this or are they just this cute of a couple, I will never know. But now the question is out there, might as well answer it. A small smile finds itself placed on my lips as I answer.

"Celine Elizabeth Asa," I whispered. No sooner when I said her name did I see black and that's when I knew I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Diana POV

I cracked my eyes open, just to squeeze them shut them again after getting a face full of sun. I groaned in anger and turned over, taking my blanket with me. But all too soon my alarm clock rang. I pushed the snooze so I could sleep for another and that's when I realized what day today is.

It's the first day of my new school. Yay.

Immediately, I jump out of bed and start shuffling through my closet. What should I wear today? Who cares what I wear, as long as I look like me. I pull out my pair gray sweatpants from PINK, a mint green tank top that fits loosely, and my pair of black Supra Skytop. I smile down at the outfit sitting on my bed and strip out of my pajamas. Just as I slip out of my huge Five Seconds of Summer shirt off, someone knocked on my door.

"Sweetie, time to get ready for school," my mom's voice rang through my room, "we wouldn't want to be late now would we."

I smirk, knowing she can't see me behind my closed door. So I decide to have a little bit of fun. I pull on my Lulu Lemon sports bra and hide on the wall beside my door.

"Honey?" she said as she walks through the door. When she is fully standing in my room, that's when I decide to strike.

"Boo," I whispered with a smile after coming out from behind the opened door. Mom jumps and puts her hand over heart as she tries to regain her breathe. Huffing, she glares at me and smiles at the same time. I shrink back in fear after what happened last time she made that face. 2 months without my phone, I felt so disconnected from the world. She opened her mouth, probably going to scold me but her voice is drowned out by another familiar voice.

"What do you think your dong?!" Daddy yelled enthusiastically. He took one look at me and mom and got right in between us.

"Whatever she did, I know she did it for a good reason," He said. Man, I love this man who actually loves to have fun. "Unless she scared you then you have total custody to yell at her."

My blood ran cold and I'm pretty sure I looked like a ghost. They both smiled at me evilly and gave each other a high five and I bolted. No way was I going to stay in the same room as them. Once my parents agreed on something, there was nothing that could stop them. Like the time they entered a contest that was rigged but they won anyway. That just a few of their accomplishments.

Running through the hallways, I made a left towards my safe haven, the living room. Walking into the room I make B-Line for under the sofa, and wait patiently for their footsteps to echo through the hallways. Just as I hear a shuffle of feet, the sound is drowned out by the sudden intrusion of my younger brother. He looked down at me tiredly and walks right past me. That's major fuck up number one.

As my eyes trail after him, my hearing doesn't pick up the movement that takes place beside me. My brother winks down at me and runs toward the kitchen. That's when I knew something bad was going to happen.

And man, I sometimes hate it when I'm right.

A sudden pressure right above my hip bones sends me into a mini heart attack. Turing around, I come face to face with my loving father.

Have I mentioned I hate him?

"You wouldn't dare," I stated firmly while staring at him wide eyed. More to myself than towards him.

"Oh, sweetie, I dare," he whispered with a smirk as his fingers made a motion towards my stomach.

I hate him.

All throughout the house, my laughter can be heard. But it's not only my laughter. My mom is rolling on the ground, howling in laughter at my misfortune accompanied with my brother. I glare at them and hold in my laughter. My abs hurt so much from this torture. With all my remaining strength, I grab my dad's wrist and pull them away from me. For a moment he looked surprised but that look is soon washed away as he us the one thing that I don't have. Muscle.

He pushed with all his might and was able to tickle me again but not before I turned onto my stomach. Even while he was tickling me, I was able to out from under him and towards my mother and brother. That's fuck up number two. Mom took my ankles and pinned to the floor, my brother did the same to my wrist over my head.

The struggle lasted for a few more minutes until I thought of a perfect way to get out of my problem. I sighed in disappointment, and looked right into my mom's smiling eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

That seemed to work because she immediately let go of my ankles which meant that I wash half way free. I swung my feet over my head kicked my dad and brother in the stomach. They doubled over, which gave me the perfect chance to escape. Smiling to myself, I walked to my room in hopes to get dressed before I was late.

Pulling my sweatpants on, I failed to notice that I had an audience, by the time I noticed I was putting my hair in a lazy bun to symbolize my boredom. I don't bother with hairspray or makeup unless it's for a party or a performance.

"Why don't you wear any makeup like a normal person?" a voice asks as I hear a window close. I turn around and see my best female friend lying on my bed in her glory.

"*Sigh* Josie, why can't you enter through the door like a normal person," I complain to her.

"Because I'm not normal, don't you know my parents at all," she said with a huge smile on her face. But that's true. Uncle Jason and Auntie Celestina are kind of strange but still . . .

"Still no reason for you to jump from your patio to my patio," I explain while looking at my mirror, "I mean seriously, you could just walk from your penthouse to our penthouse."

"But that's so boring," she answers while throwing herself at me and looking at herself in the mirror. What am I going to do with her? Just as I shove three empty journals, two one inch binders, and a pencil bag full of pens and pencils, she starts pushing me out the door.

"C'mon, were meeting supposed to meet Gray in the lobby in ten minutes," she said exasperatedly as her 120 pound self tries to push my 105 pound self out the door. Though there's a fifteen pound difference between us I have more muscle than her, she's all legs like Auntie Celestina anyway. Just as we are half way out the door, a figure decides to makes itself known.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" daddy asks with a hint of amusement. Turning, we see my dad in his old but built glory with a scowl on his face. "You forgot to eat breakfast again, D." Dammit, food is the last thing on my mind right now but if it makes them stop worrying. I run past him and head for the stairs towards the pantry. Opening the walk in closet filled to the brim with food, I grab a Power Bar and head for the door. I kiss dad on the check.

"I'll be home to help with class as soon as I can," I say as I push Josie out the door.

"Are you forgetting anything," mom asks as she walks down the stairs on hand on her hip, the other behind her back, "like let's say a beanie?" She comes up to me and pulled my favorite gray beanie, from behind her back, over my head. I smile at her and kiss her forehead.

"Bye mom, love you too." I whisper. She smiles before adding, "Don't cause any trouble for your teachers now alright?" I roll my eyes at her obvious delusion that _I_ get in trouble. Yeah right. Out of all my friends, I look badass but really I'm a huge goody two shoes.

Once the door is closed, Josie decides it's a good time to leave me in the dust.

"We're going to be late unless you get your ass moving right now!" she yells as she makes her way to the elevator. I don't understand what's so important about meeting Gray right now. I mean I understand that she likes him and everything but seriously she needs to get over it, he's into totally different kind of girls.

You don't understand? Let me elaborate Gray aka Grayson Ryan Chapman, son of Eddy and Ana Chapman. My best friend, in all departments. You see Gray is older than me by two minutes his mom was in labor while my mom is in labor but we were born in totally different hospitals. None the less, we have been inseparable since our first play date. When you see us together you would think that we were siblings cause we are the same, we both stand out. But so does Josie.

But that doesn't matter, we three have always been together no matter what. Including each other's dance recitals, birthdays, family issue, first days of school, and even break ups. Break ups for them anyway, I've never had a boyfriend so I don't have to worry about any kinds of drama. With boys anyway.

Back to the real world, somehow Josie came back and dragged me to the elevator and now we're at the Lobby looking for Gray. Now you're probably thinking of the Lobby of what? And I have your answer. The Lobby of Caesar's Palace in Miami, Florida.

"Hey," a soft voice calls from the entrance, "Who's ready for school?" Josie bolted as soon as he said 'hey' and that's alright with me because that means less yapping on and on about Gray and how he's late and how cute he is. Gross. When will she understand that I don't see him like that? Walking past Josie tackling Gray I jump in the Car that was brought back by valet.

I stare down at the beauty that Gray's dad gave him as an early birthday present, a black 2015 Chevy Camaro. Uncle Eddy said that he got it right before Gray was born so he couldn't ride it much so he decided to save it for Gray until he was old enough. Man, I can't wait until her lets me drive it.

" . . ana. Diana!" Gray's voice rang in my ears. Shaking my head I look up to come nose to nose with Gray. Now if you think that will make me blush think again but it makes Josie jealous. And I just love to mess with her head.

"You were doing it again, D." Gray said with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Doing what?" I asked faking confusion. He gives me that 'are you kidding me' look and rolls his eyes. I knew exactly what he meant, I was daydreaming about driving his car. It happens all the time but that's only because he has a fast car. I have a cool car too, but nothing like the horse power that this baby has.

Snapping to reality due to a car honk, I make a move to get into the passenger seat but another body gets in my way. Josie.

"Do you mind?" she asks while batting her eye lashes. I close my eyes and ball my hands into fist. I grit my teeth and get ready to retort something smart but another voice drowns out mine.

"Jo, please not this again," Gray sighed from within the car, "It's been decided that D will ride in passenger seat so she can have a better view of how I drive my car. So when she drives she doesn't kill us like last time." Joscelina chuckles and gets in the back seat. I roll my eyes and jump into the passenger seat.

"Thanks but did you really have to bring that up," I complain to him in a whisper while Josie jams out to the radio.

"It was the only way to get her into the back without y'all fighting each other," he explained. Then he smiled, "Plus I wanted to see what type of rise it would get out of you." I playfully glare at him and stare out the window. It feels like forever since my alarm clock and hat was at 6:25 and now it's only 7:50. School starts at 8:15.

I don't know why, but I feel like today is going to be a total bitch.


End file.
